Lighting can play an important role in determining how people look at objects and items in a space, and in particular in determining which items or objects a person is drawn to look at within a busy display environment. The rising prevalence of smart phones introduces a major competitor for individuals' attention, so that it can be difficult to engage the attention of individuals, even with the most attractively displayed and illuminated items.
This problem may have particular relevance for instance within retail environments such as shopping centres or streets, where individuals may walk past carefully presented shop window displays due to absorption in their mobile devices. Other areas of relevance may include museums or galleries, where it can be difficult to guide the attention of individuals to the most relevant works or exhibits.
US 2011/0128223 discloses a method allocating at least one first target and at least one second target in a display area; attracting the user's gaze towards a first target by illuminating the first target and observing the user's head to obtain a first head orientation measurement value. The method further comprises the steps of subsequently attracting the user's gaze towards a second target by illuminating the second target and observing the user's head to obtain a second head orientation measurement value; and analyzing the head orientation measurement values to obtain a head-motion/gaze relationship for that user.
US 2011/0063442 discloses an interaction system and method in which the attention of an individual is directed to certain displayed items by generating an appropriate soundscape and lighting in response to detection by the system of some interest from the individual in the displayed item. The system is designed to monitor actions and gestures of a user which may indicate interest in certain items and to generate lighting and sounds in dependence upon those actions and gestures.
However, the system is reliant in its approach upon detection of some initial engagement and interest from the user with the items on display. Without this initial interest, the system is unable to determine the appropriate light display to create to effectively engage the user. The system is unable to initially attract the attention of a user who is otherwise engaged or distracted.
There is therefore a need for a lighting system able more effectively to engage and attract attention of individuals toward desired locations of interest.